


The First Kiss

by CallMeMilady (fairegirl22)



Series: Love Jumps into the Mouth of a Dinosaur [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: A little bit of angst, A tiny bit of non-con, Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Don't worry everything ends up happy, F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 12:51:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12682263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairegirl22/pseuds/CallMeMilady
Summary: They never planned on how their first kiss would go, but they should have.





	The First Kiss

The problem with meeting your soulmate at a very young age is that you know that you’re going to end up with them but you don’t know when you transition from being friends to being more than friends. 

Marinette and Adrien had always been affectionate with each other -- they casually held hands and would hug each other or give pecks on cheeks. When they watched movies they liked to snuggle with each other and are comfortable enough to just rest their head on the other’s lap. At 13, they haven’t had their first kiss yet. They never talked about it explicitly, but they knew that it would happen and the thought made both of them get butterflies. 

Marinette came over unexpectedly on a Friday with a heavy heart. It wasn’t uncommon for them to drop by each other’s houses suddenly, but today Marinette came into Adrien’s room with a meek and sad expression. 

“I’m sorry.” 

Adrien looked up from his book, not expecting to see her. He was instantly concerned looking at her appearance -- she had hair loose around her face and not neatly tucked like her ponytails usually were. Her hands were clasped together tightly so they were turning as white as her face was pale. It was rather late in the evening, and he thought she was at one of her classmate’s birthday parties. 

“What’s wrong?” Adrien said as he closed his book. He gently guided her to his couch and they both sat down. 

Marinette wouldn’t meet his eyes. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry Adrien.” Her entire body shook as she progressively became more unconsolable and began to cry. “I,” she hiccuped, trying to explain.

Adrien wasn’t sure what was happening, and all he knew he could do was hug her and try to calm her down by softly shushing her. He engulfed her in his arms while she trembled and threw her arms around him tight with desperation. 

Eventually, she calmed down enough for Adrien to ask, “What happened?” He ran his hand down her back softly. 

Marinette had her head resting on his shoulder, but was looking at the skate ramp in his room blankly. She mumbled something. 

“What?” 

Marinette sighed, trying to pull her nerves together. “I kissed Nathaniel.” 

Adrien stiffened. He gently nudged Marinette off his shoulder and tried to meet her eyes. She kept avoiding it until he placed his hand under her chin to gently direct her eyes to his.

“What?” He said softly, hoping he was misunderstanding her, but there was a feeling in his chest like it was squeezing his heart. 

“I had my first kiss. With Nathaniel.” Marinette’s eyes were still full of unshed tears, threatening to fall again down her tear-streaked face.

Adrien sucked in a breath and swallowed. His hand fell from her chin and it was his turn to blankly stare at the skate ramp. 

“It was Alix’s birthday and we were playing spin the bottle and I didn’t want to play,” she began to explain quietly. “Nathaniel spun the bottle and it landed on me. Then everyone was yelling at us and pushed us towards each other.”

Marinette’s shoulders began to shake slightly as she continued, “And you know how Chloe keeps telling them that I’m lying about you being my soulmate and that you aren’t my soulmate?” 

Adrien recalled the multiple instances in which she told him about Chloe’s rumor about them. He tried to tell Chloe to stop it, but she never seemed to. He felt his breath get caught in his throat when he realized his only friend’s lies forced his soulmate to have her first kiss with someone else. 

“They made me kiss him.” Marinette’s tears fell again. “I’m sorry.” 

Adrien’s head was spinning, he didn’t know how he felt.

Was he angry? Disappointed? Sad? He looked at Marinette, who was looking down as her hands inched towards his. He allowed it and Marinette deeply sighed with the comfort of her soulmate and held onto his hands like a lifeline. 

Some people wanted to wait until they met their soulmates for their first kiss, but others didn’t care and wanted to see what the fuss was about. Adrien...just assumed that because he found his soulmate so young, that they would both would have their first kisses with each other. He never thought otherwise. 

Marinette’s tears subsided and the two sat in silence, tension thick in the air. She lifted her head up and Adrien turned towards her, their hands still clasped together. He pressed their right wrists together, where their timers were, and the moment they touched the timers had a faint glow and sent a warm sensation coursing through their bodies. Soulmates have an intimate ability and, in this case, Adrien used it to remind himself that Marinette was his soulmate, and that he belonged with her.

“We never talked about when we would have our first kiss,” Adrien stated. 

“No, we didn’t,” Marinette agreed as she looked up at him.

He looked into her blue bell eyes that were filled with sorrow and apologies, and then pulled his hands away from hers quickly. Marinette looked hurt and surprised, but didn’t last long because Adrien brought his hands to cradle her face close to his. He leaned closer to her until their lips were an inch away from each other. 

They stayed like that for a brief moment before both their eyes fluttered closed and they closed the distance between them.

Marinette’s hands were on Adrien’s wrists, desperate to keep him close. There were no fireworks, but instead an overwhelming feeling of rightness and comfort. They kissed, and then softly kissed again, and again once more. Then they pulled apart only far enough to rest their foreheads together, both taking in quick breaths. Slowly they opened their eyes and each found a smile on their soulmate’s face. 

“Even though your first kiss wasn’t with me, I’m still glad to have my first kiss with you,” Adrien said quietly, pulling away from her to look at her entire face. His hands remained on her face, thumbs gently caressing her cheeks. 

“I’m sorry, I wanted our first kiss to be together,” Marinette apologized again, dropping her hands into her lap.

Adrien shook his head. “It’s okay. Our first kiss together is more important than your first kiss ever.”

Marinette gave him a small smile but he could tell she still was beating herself up over it. It would take more time for her to accept what had happened, but he knew that she would feel guilty about it for longer than she should and that’s why he wanted to show her that he didn’t really care about what happened. 

“We should have talked about it earlier, we could have had our first kiss together,” Marinette said. She played with his hand, delicately moving their fingers in a little dance. “When do we know when we become more than friends?” She sighed. 

“You mean when do we stop being friends who are soulmates to soulmates who kiss and stuff?” Adrien asked. “Because I think that will happen when we decide it will happen.” 

“Usually people jump right into that when their timers go off,” Marinette said wirly. Those people had it easy. 

Adrien tilted his head in thought. “I think I feel bad for them. They might have to learn who their soulmates are but with us we already know.” Adrien continued, “They jump right in because they think they’re supposed to, but we’re lucky because we have a lot of memories together already before we choose to be in a romantic relationship like _soulmate-soulmates_.” 

Marinette bit her lip. “I think you’re right.” She smiled at him. “I’m glad our timers went off when we were two. We’ll be _soulmate-soulmates_ ,” she teased at his terminology, “When we decide to, not when people think we’re supposed to.”

Adrien scoffed. “If they think we were supposed to jump into being soulmate-soulmates when our timers go off, then they have to be crazy to think two two-year-olds can do more than play together.” 

“You weren’t even potty-trained,” she teased. She laughed at his pout he responded with. 

He smiled and lightly pushed her before a mischievous grin grew on his face. Marinette looked at him wearily, having seen that exact look to know that trouble follows. 

“What are you doing,” she cautioned and scooted away from him. 

Adrien lunged at her before she could get too far away and began to tickle her, mercilessly hitting all of her ticklish spots. Marinette tried to push his hands away but struggled as she laughed at his antics. An idea popped into her head as she suddenly grasped both of his wrists and swung her leg over his so she was sitting on his lap. 

The sudden change of position surprised Adrien as he looked at her widely, heart fluttering seeing the proud smile on Marinette’s face. “That’s not how this game goes,” he swallowed hardly realizing the compromising position they were in. 

Marinette move forward, releasing his wrists and wrapping one arm around his neck and the other cradling his face. “I think it’s time we decided to change the game a little,” she said mimicking his words earlier. 

Her forehead rested on his and his eyes were drawn to her soft pink lips. He didn’t know where to put his hands, where the lines were drawn so he just kept them at his side. His heart was beating so fast as he could smell her strawberry shampoo. “Marinette,” he whispered softly leaning forward to kiss her again. 

But she pulled back before he could, “I don’t kiss boys who tickle me.” She smiled and was about to stand up but his hands held her at the waist before she could. 

He pouted at her again. “That’s mean. What if boys only tickle girls they want to kiss?” 

“Oh, really,” she grinned easily as he nodded quickly. “Okay.” She leaned towards him while placing her hands on top of his. Then, just as her lips barely touched his, he could feel her smile as she grabbed his wrists again and shoved them so she could get away. They both laughed playfully. 

“Let’s go play Mecha Strike II,” Adrien suggested.

“Let’s watch TV instead,” Marinette said as she settled herself next to him.

“Sure,” he agreed as he grabbed the remote from the nearby table and turned the TV on. Marinette repositioned herself into his arms after he got settled back on the couch. She put her legs over his lap, head on his chest and arms around his waist. She was as close to him as she could get without sitting on him again. Adrien wrapped his arms around her and flipped through channels on the TV, neither really caring what they watched right then before his mom came in to tell them to go to sleep. 

Marinette stood up after Isabelle left and held his hand while he walked her to her room next door. She looked up at him and went on her tiptoes to kiss him goodnight. “Thank you,” she said gratefully. 

“For what?” 

“For being my soulmate.”

Adrien grinned. “There’s no one else I’d rather be soulmate-soulmates with one day.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this installment of Love Jumps! As always kudos and comments are appreciated and you can find me at callmemilady22.tumblr.com if you wish. See you next week for the next installment :)


End file.
